webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cave/Transcript
music plays as the episode begins with a close-up of the board game, "King of Frost Mountain". Two dice are thrown upon the board, resulting with a two and a three. Ice Bear moves his game piece two spaces forward Charlie: Wo-hoah! You're catchin' up with me! pans out, revealing the Bears and Charlie playing the game Ice Bear: Ice Bear will show no mercy. Charlie: (Exaggerative) ''Noooooo-hoo! I thought we were friends! '''Grizz:' Ha-hah, this is gettin' crazy! Panda: 'Okay, now my turn-- ''Panda and takes the dice '''Grizz: Ah-ah-ahh, you're still stuck in jail, remember? (Gives the dice to Charlie) Panda: (Grumbles) Man, I haven't been doing anything for like three turns already! Grizz: It's called the Justice System, baby! Charlie: (Rolling the dice) ''Aw, don't worry Pan-Pan! Once I become "King of Frost Mountain", I will pardon you from all your sins! ''(Continues rolling his dice, growing a stressed look) Come on baby, please please please please please plea-- (Blows into his hands) Come on come on come on!-- Grizz: '''Alright, dude, you're killin' us man. '''Charlie: Oh, sorry! Okay okay-- (Drops the dice onto the board) Go my little ones! and Panda gasp in surprise, and Ice Bear bows his head Grizz: OOOOOOH!! Charlie: What? What, did I win?! Grizz: Yeah man, you won! Ice Bear: Ice Bear accepts his defeat. Grizz: (Holding onto the crown) Here! Charlie: (Disbelief) WHAAAT!? places the crown in Charlie's hands Grizz: You are now the King of Frost Mountain! Charlie: REALLY?! I just can't believe I... Oh man! (Places crown upon his head) So, how do I look? Grizz: Like a true king... of Frost Mountain bro! on the door can be heard The Bears: Huh? Panda: 'I'll go check. ''to Panda opening the door only to find nobody. Proceeds to look around 'Panda: '''Hellooo? ''huge water balloon falls on Panda, instantly blowing up and soaking him in water leaving Panda in a state of surprise. Panda turns around looking at himself while muttering '''Ralph: BOO!! fearfully yells and falls forward. Ralph laughs and enters the cave. Ralph places Panda back on his feet. Ralph: What's goin' on, short stack? (To everyone) 'Sup nerds! Grizz: (Reluctant) Oooooh, heeey... what's up, Ralph? smacks Ice Bear on the back Ralph: 'Hey! 'Sup, weirdo? '' (Looks down at the board game) ''Heh, what is this? Some sort of game you playin'? ''up the game and flips it upside down, causing all of the pieces to fall out '''Grizz: Yeaah, uhhhh, first one to reach the top becomes King of Frost Mountain... I don't think you'd like it, Ralph. Ralph: Hmph, I'll be the judge of that... (Looks at Charlie) ''What the heck are you wearin', tiny? '''Charlie:' '' (Points at the crown) Oh, this? I just won the game; I'm the king now hehehe. '''Ralph:' Pfffff, you?? The King?? (Hysterically laughs) Hilarious! places the board back onto the table Ralph: Here, I'll show you wimps who's true king! Let's play, come on! Charlie: Uhhh, we-we just finished, so, uh, maybe later? grabs Charlie by the chest and pulls him towards Ralph's face Ralph: ''(Threatening) What'd you say?! I'll play this game if I want to, got it, tiny?! ''Bear taps on Ralph's shoulder two times, causing Ralph to turn towards Ice Bear Ralph: Hmm?? Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants you to leave. Ralph: 'Hey, I wasn't talkin' to you chump, I was talkin' to my buddy here. ''(Places his hand upon Ice Bear's head) Bear grabs Ralph's hand, and places it into a wrist lock. Ralph begins wincing and gasping in pain 'Ice Bear: '''You should have conversation with Ice Bear. ''Bear makes Ralph walk with him towards the front door as he keeps him in his wrist lock '''Ralph: LET GO OF ME MAN, CHILL! HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?! Bear tosses Ralph onto the ground. Charlie, Panda and Grizz show up from behind Ralph: ''(Appalled)'' How dare you! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?... (Rubs his wrist) Ugh, really hurt... loudly grumbles as he gets up Ralph: Fine, I don't need to play that stupid game o' yours! I don't need to prove who's king 'cause I am a king! Panda: (Unamused) ...Yeah, cool story bro. Grizz: '''Later, man. '''Charlie: Uh, okay Ralph, uh, I'll see ya 'round. Bye. closes the door, and follows the Bears inside Ralph: 'Hey, where you think you're goin'?! ''(Runs to the nearest window) ''No one shuts a door on Ralph! You'll regret this! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!! ''Bear approaches the window Ralph is at, and grabs both curtains of the window '''Ralph: HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?! DON'T CLOSE THAT CURTAIN ON ME!! Bear closes the curtain on Ralph, and walks away Ralph: 'Ooh okay, now you ''really did it! '''Grizz: '''Ahh, just ignore him. '''Panda: (To Charlie) ''You wanna play another game? '''Charlie: '''WOO! I just can't wait to be king again! '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear will slay... hairy king. ''Grizz and Panda laugh. shot shifts to nighttime and outside of the cave. It then enters the cave, panning over Panda, Charlie, Grizz and Ice Bear who are all sleeping. Ice Bear wakes up, and proceeds to get up from the chair he was sitting on to walk over to his refrigerator. As Ice Bear enters the refrigerator, a huge silhouette slowly rises behind him. Ice Bear turns around with an expression of shock. The silhouette chuckles to themselves and throws a bag over Ice Bear; the screen cuts to black. The arm of the silhouette proceeds to turn the dial of the refrigerator to its highest setting, and breaks the dial off. morning comes. The shot cuts to a still asleep Panda who is shivering, then cutting to a still asleep Grizz who is shivering just as bad. A small piece of an icicle falls on Grizz, causing him to wake up. Grizz: (Quiet & in disbelief) ''Huh? What the...? ''entire cave has been completely frozen over with many icicles drooping off of the roof and furniture Panda: (Slowly wakes up, shivering) ''Hoo-hoooo... i-it's f-freezing in here... '''Grizz:' What's goin' on? How'd are place get all frozen? bursts out of the snow pile he was covered by Charlie: (Excited) Wo-hoah! My dreams came true! Frost Mountain came to life! walks over to the front door Grizz: 'This is crazy... ''desperately tries opening the door, but fails to do so '''Grizz: The front door is stuck... to Panda desperately trying to open a window, but fails to do so Panda: 'I can't even open this window! ''laughter is heard 'Panda: '''Huh? ''menacing laughter continues to echo throughout the cave, causing Grizz, Panda and Charlie to grow anxious '''Panda: I think it's coming from the kitchen. shot cuts to Grizz, Panda and Charlie entering a room with harsh winds that blow upon them, causing them to struggle walking into the room; the menacing laughter continues on. The camera pans up from the refrigerator that is blowing these winds to a icy throne where Ralph is seen sitting upon, laughing triumphantly and with the crown upon his head Ralph: '''Ahh, there you are! Hope you had a good night's sleep, bears! '''Grizz: ''(Puzzled) Ralph? '''Charlie: '''He-He made a Ralph-sized Frost Mountain! '''Ralph:' (Laughs) Yeah, I did! According to your stupid game rule, I am KING! I. AM. KING!! NOW BOW TO YOUR NEW KING, NERDS! quickly bows to Ralph Charlie: ''(Scared)'' Ah! My King! My-My King! Panda: (Discontent) What're you doing man? Stop. Grizz: Dude, just you wait 'til our Little Bro sees what you did to the kitchen. He's gonna be ticked! Panda: Yeah, Ralph! You better clean this up, or-- Ralph: Pfffft, hmph! slides down the slope of his throne, and stops right in front of Grizz, Panda, and Charlie Ralph: (Dominant) Or what? Grizz and Panda look up at Ralph petrified Panda: Ooor... duuuuuuhhh... Ralph: Huhuh, yeah, that's what I thought. Where is this Little Bro of yours anyway... oh that's right, I forgot to tell ya, I had to get rid of that karate kid! Grizz: What?! Ralph: 'Oh yeah, I got him good! Wanna see?... Come! ''(Sinisterly laughs as he walks away) Grizz and Panda look at each other reluctantly cuts to Ralph opening and entering through the bathroom door; the others follow '''Ralph: (Patronizing) Come on! (Quietly laughs) Grizz and Panda enter the room goes near the shower curtains and grips onto it Ralph: 'Ready?... Ta-daaa! ''unveils the shower, revealing a displeased Ice Bear encased in a bathtub filled with frozen solid water. The only things not within the frozen water are his feet, paws, and half of his face, leaving him virtually immobilized '''Grizz: ''(Shocked) LITTLE BRO! Ah, we'll getcha outta there! '''Charlie: '''Grizz, no! Ralph... h-he's too dangerous. '''Ice Bear:' Ice Bear will get free, and you'll be sorry. Ralph: (Laughs at Ice Bear's comment) ''Wise guy, huh?... Yo, tiny! Come here! '''Charlie:' M-Me, your majesty? walks over to Ralph whimpering Ralph: '''Stay there and make sure he doesn't get away, and no funny business, or it's bad news for the bears! I'm countin' on you and don't embarrass me. Just do it! '''Grizz:'' (Uneasy)'' Wh- okay- W-What're you gonna do with us? Ralph: 'Hehe, don't worry. I got an even better job for you guys. Come! ''Grizz and Panda around by their heads, and forcefully pushes them out of the bathroom as they shriek. Ralph sticks his head back into the bathroom '''Ralph: ''(To Charlie) (Serious)'' And remember: No funny business. slams the door closed, causing several icicles to fall from the ceiling Charlie: 'Uh right, uh, guard duty, got it. I can do this... ''(Pats Ice Bear's foot) Just a little fun guardin' time, right buddy? Bear continues looking displeased/irritated '''Charlie: Aww, don't look at me like that. I'm sorry, okay? W-What do you want me to do about it? You heard Ralph, "no funny business". Ahh, I feel like I-I'm trapped, like I'm encased in-in this cold prison of fear! I-I can't stand up to Ralph, I'm just too noodly, and even if I wanted to get out, I don't know how. Think, Charlie, think! hits his head on the mirror, causing its cabinet door to open and having something fall out from it Charlie: Huh? to the item that fell, it being a plug-in hair dryer. Charlie picks it up and looks at it for a moment Charlie: ''(Enlightened) That's it! ''to an unamused Ice Bear, whose expressions then changes to surprise. Ice Bear shuts his eyes as Charlie begins striking the ice that encases Ice Bear with the hair dryer Charlie: Don't worry, I'll getcha outta there and kickin' Ralph's patoot in no time! cuts to Ice Bear sliding across the icy floor and stopping against a wall, to then peek at what lies ahead. Charlie then frantically sliding across the icy floor pass Ice Bear, to then suddenly appear on the other side of Ice Bear cuts to Ralph sitting upon his throne laughing at Grizz as he eats a jar of Cheese Poofies. Grizz himself is at the floor dancing for Ralph's amusement as he is cuffed upon the legs and wears an icy hat Ralph: (Laughs) Another dance! Mix it up! continues to unwillingly dance for Ralph Ralph: 'Faster! ''pelts Grizz with cheese poofs, one hitting Grizz in the eye, causing him to stop dancing for a bit '''Ralph: ''(Laughs) Pathetic, keep dancin'! ''grabs Panda up by the chain of a huge icy cuff that completely wraps around Panda's body. Ralph drops Panda Ralph: '''Peasant, my feet are getting sore from laughing. Massage my bunions! '''Panda: (Miserably) Yes, Ralph... Ralph: ''(Grows a displeased look)'' Excuse me? Panda: (Annoyed) Yes... King Ralph... Ralph: 'That's better. ''grabs a hold of Ralph's foot, but Ralph then lifts his foot away from Panda 'Ralph: '''What're you doin'?! Use the lotions you fool! ''Panda picks up a bottle of maple syrup, and begins pouring its content upon Ralph's foot. As he is doing so, Panda begins massaging Ralph's foot; cringes while doing so '''Panda: ''(Repulsed, quiet) Ugh, I'm gonna be sick ugh... ''to Ice Bear and Charlie shocked by what they are seeing Charlie: ''(Covers his eyes) OH GOSH I CAN'T I CAN'T SEE THIS! ''Bear angrily grunts, and somersaults through the air landing upon the icy ground, cracking the ice in the process. Gets up with a look of vengeance in his eyes Grizz: (Joyful) BRO, YOU ESCAPED~! Panda: '''Huh? BROTHER, YOU CAME TO RESCUE US~! '''Ralph: ''(Grows an angry look) Couldn't just chill in prison, could you? Disobeying the King's orders is treason! ''Bear dominantly walks forward Ice Bear: 'Ice Bear will dethrone Ralph. '''Ralph: '''Is that so? ''(Condescending) Then come up here and do it. '''Ice Bear: ''forward You and Ice Bear, one-on-one-- ''Bear is cut off mid-sentence as he is caught by a booby trap, a bag that closes into Ice Bear and lifts him up in the air. Panda gasps in shock Ralph: ''(Hysterically laughing) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT! OH MAN, THIS IS TOO GOOD! ''(Lets out a delighted sigh) You really think you could double-cross me, Charles? lets out a petrified gasp Ralph: I don't know what's lamer: (Slides down the slope, dragging Panda with him) ''That you choose these bears over me, or that you thought you'd succeed. I don't know what I expected from such a weak, not chill, noodly chump like you, but how can I blame you when you're hangin' around with doofs like these. ''(Directs to Grizz) This guy for example, you think he's so cool, but he's just a big fool hehehe! (Directs to Ice Bear) ''Mr. Tough Guy here thinks he's all tough 'cause he's got some slick moves. Hah, can't even get out of a little net, hah, ''hands begin clenching Ralph: ''(Directs to Panda, dangling him from his chain) And, come on, do I even need to say anything here? ''grows a sad expression. Charlie begins tearing up as he grows angrier and angrier Ralph: 'Hehehe, yeah, I guess with friends like these I can't expect you to be anything but a dingle. ''a now enraged state, Charlie stands up 'Charlie: '''At least they are my friends, unlike you! It is time for you to leave, Ralph. ''surprised, Ralph drops Panda and grows a sly look 'Ralph: '''Is that so? And who's gonna make me, tiny? ''grabs an icicle from the ceiling, breaks it off, and points it like a sword at Ralph 'Charlie: '''I am. ''surprised, Ralph grows a irritated look 'Ralph: '''Oooh, so you wanna be a nerd then, 'ey? ''breaks an icicle of his own from the ceiling, it being bigger than Charlie's. Points it at Charlie, causing him to grow a dumbfounded look. Ralph lifts the icicle over his head 'Ralph: '''Goodbye, Charlie! ''strikes his icicle downward, but Charlie manages to dodge it just in time. Charlie goes behind Ralph, pokes him in the butt with the pointy end of his weapon, and runs off. Ralph begins growling in anger 'Ralph: '''COME BACK HERE! ''and Charlie begin sword fighting with their icicles; Ralph walking forward while Charlie walks backwards. The Bears watch in amazement 'Grizz: '''Woooah... ''and Charlie begin walking up the slope as they continue their heated sword fight 'Ralph: '''TAKE THIS! STAY STILL! STOP MOVING! ''swing that Ralph delivers, Charlie manages to dodge it. Charlie begins triumphantly laughing while Ralph becomes angrier after every missed swing 'Ralph: '''EE-YAW! ''swings again, this time managing to fling Charlie's icicle across the room and against a wall; the icicle immediately shattering into pieces. Charlie falls onto the ground and begins crawling backwards onto the throne. Charlie's hand slips into the open jar of Cheese Poofies, and pulls out a handful of them. Ralph approaches Charlie laughing maniacally as he prepares for another swing 'Ralph: '''Hail to the King. ''crushes the cheese poofies in his hand, turning them into dust, and blows the powder at Ralph's face. It causes Ralph to lose his balance and slide down the slope of the throne '''Ralph: ''(Screaming in pain) AHH, MY EYES! IT BURNS! ''to Grizz helping Panda up from the ground. Ralph, who's still screaming in pain, slides pass the two, and eventually slams into a wall. The impact of Ralph's slam causes the cave to shake, it being powerful enough to break one of the icicles from the ceiling. The icicle dives towards Ralph who fearfully embraces the strike. Suddenly, the icicle stops just before it hits Ralph Ralph: '...Hmm? ''pans out to a panicked Charlie who was the one that caught the icicle. Charlie clears his throat, and points the sharp point of the icicle at Ralph '''Charlie: ''(Serious) Ralph, it's time to say goodbye. '''Ralph: '(Grows a stern look) ...Do it. music plays as the two stare each other down Charlie: ''(Genuine) No, uh, seriously g-goodbye, please leave. ''stands up Ralph: 'Fine! I didn't want to hang out with you nerds anyways! ''angrily grumbles to himself as he stomps away. Ralph kicks the frozen front door down. 'Ralph: '''NERDS! ''(Exits the cave) with his icicle, breaks the icy chains that restrict Grizz's legs. Grizz takes the cuffs off of his legs while Panda takes the huge cuff off from his body '''Grizz: Charlie, that was AMAZING! I didn't know you had it in you! Panda: You were so brave! Charlie: 'Aw-haww, stop it fellas, it was nothing. ''tosses the icicle behind him unintentionally slicing the rope that kept Ice Bear up in the air. Ice Bear falls face-first upon the ground 'Charlie: '''Huh? ''(Turns around) Ah-huh, I-I-I meant to do that! (Helps Ice Bear up) ''Uh-huh, you alright buddy? '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear fell on tiny sharp thing. ''(Flicks the thing off of his chest) 'Charlie: '''Ah, the King of the mountain crown! ''picks up the crown '''Grizz: '''Huh, I think it's time for the return of the rightful King. '''Panda: '''I couldn't agree more. '''Charlie: '''Oooh, w-who's the rightful King of the mountain? I-I don't think dressed right to meet him. '''Ice Bear: ''(Places paws on Charlie) Kneel. ''kneels Grizz: 'For standing up for justice, bravery, and friendship, the peoples of... uh, uh, our cave, hereby crown Charlie: King of the Mountain. Hip-hip-- '''The Bears: '''HOORAY~! '''Charlie: '''Wow! I'm the King of the MountAAAAA-UGH! ''Charlie slips and falls onto the ground '''Ice Bear: '''Hail to the King. ''Transcript Completed on October 22nd, 2017'' ''Transcript Written by the User: YoshitaichiDA''''' id:Ice Cave/Transkrip Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts